Heart Aches & Heart Brakes
by BadGurl
Summary: I fixed the whole chapter crap! ^^
1. Default Chapter Title

again with the whole copyright crap. I do not own digimon. never have. never will. nor do I own any of the characters in digimon, nomatter how cute they may be. understand? for those who don't, email me and I will kindly send u u're certificate of utter stupidity.   
  
  
A 6 year old Tachi Kamiya was awoken from his bed in the middle of the night by some comotion coming from the living room. Tai softly tiptoed out of bed and peeked out of his room and into the living room. He saw his parents talking to a man with dark black hair and a woman with bright orange hair. "We're so sorry to bother you like this, we would've asked the Ishida's but they have enough trouble." The man said. Taichi noticed that the woman had tears streaming down her cheeks and she kept looking at this strange bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket in her arms. "We didn't know who else to go to. She's too sick to take the trip with us and her medicine is all the way in America." The woman said crying slightly.  
"Oh it's no trouble at all. We're glad to help our friends, besides Tai will be thrilled to meet a new little playmate. With Kari having on and off nemonia he hasn't had much time to play with his friends, the poor dear." Tai's mom said. "Thank you again. The instant we get the medicine we'll ship it right over, it will get here much faster if it's delivered." The man said shaking Tai's father's hand while the woman handen the bunddle to his mom. "Bye bye baby, (sniff sniff) Mommy will see you soon. She promises.(sob)Mommy loves you never forget Mommy loves you ok baby" The woman said dabbing at her eyes with a hankercheif.  
When they left, the Kamiya's looked at the little bunddle in his mother's arms. "Ohhhh Ken she's adorable. So small too. One would never know she was Tai's age just by looking at her."His mom said. "Speaking of Tai why don't we put her in his room that's pretty much the only place we can put her." His father said. Tai's mother nodded in agreement. When they started making they're way to his room Tai darted back to bed and pretended to be sleeping. Mrs. Kamiya gently layed the sleeping child next to her son, left the room, and closed the door.  
Tai curious as to who his new bed guest was cautiously lifted the pink satin blanket away from the intruder's face. He gasped at what he saw. There laying next to him was the prettiest creature he had ever seen. She couldn't be human, GIRLS weren't supposed to look like THAT. Girls had cooties especially Sora. He removed the rest of the soft blanket to get a better at her. He studied her like a botanist would a new flower. Long, golden, cinemen hair just past her shoulders. Tai couldn't tell what her eye color was, but she had immposibly long, dark lashes. Peach colored skin nothing like Tai's tan skin. Small hands curled up to her face with a tiny thumb popped into her mouth. The gir's cheeks had a slight reddish pink hue to them that Tai soon discovered was warm to the touch.  
The tiney intruder was so small. About Kari's size, and she was younger than Tai himself. He immediately backed off when the little beautyrolled over on her back fully exposing her white silk nightgown. The way the moon played on her body with the combination of her gown begining to sparkle and her unbelievable beauty this made the girl look like an angel. A lightbulb suddenly went on in Taichi's head. He bolted over to the collection of bedtime stories his mom alway read to Kari and him. He took a book out of the small shelf and vigerously searched for a specific page. Finally finding what he was looking for he made his way over to the sleeping figure.  
The picture he was looking at was a picture of an angel. The angel was a tall women with a slender figure wrapped in white silk, with sparkling auburn hair, the moon gently sprayed across her wings making her look like all the angel she was. Tai looked from the book to the girl on his bed then back again. After comparing he finally crawled back into bed next to the sleeping figure. Tai wrapped his tiny arms around her and pulled her to him. Surpisingly enough she didn't wake up. As he was slowly drifting off to sleep his last thoughts were. 'W_ait 'till I tell Matt there was an angel sleeping in my bed.'   
_And with that cute yet utterly brainless thought little Taichi Kamiya fell asleep with the tiny cinemen haired angel safely tucked in his arms.   
  
  
  
_end proloug  
2bc (4 those of u who don't know that means 2 be continued)_ ****


	2. Heartaches And Heartbreaks 2

_11 years later  
  
_Tai sighed as he listened to Mr. Ihiougi go on and on about greek literature. He looked over at Sora who's desk was right next to his. He and Sora had been dating for years now. It wasn't anything like he had expected. Where was the excitement, the fire, the passion, the electricity when they kissed. Funny how you never want whats right next to you. Huh? where'd that come from? Of course he wanted Sora. He loved Mimi. What! woah. I mean he loved Sora.  
His eyes suddenly drifted over across the room to the second desk in the front row. Mimi's desk. When they had turned 9 Mimi had started getting really popular. The girls would crowd around her and he couldn't even get within and inch of her. It just sorta continued like that. Sure he got to talk to her once in a while but it never lasted. He was willing to wait though, or so he thought.  
When Mimi turned ten was when the boys decided to get out of their girls have cooties stage and pay much more attention to Mimi. Every time he went to sit with her at lunch there would be a line of boys fighting to sit with her. That had been the last straw.  
  
_flash back  
  
_ "HEY BACK OFF SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME!!" It was lunch time again and there was the usual line of boys fighting over who got to sit next to Mimi. Right now a boy named Riko and another boy named Suzo where doing most of the fighting. "SHE WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU SHE WAS LOOKING THROUGH YOU 'CAUSE BUDDDY YOUR NOTHIN!!" At this point Tai was ready to let the heads roll.  
He hated competition, especially one over his best friend. They had denied him his rightful space at her side for long enough. Tai marched over to get to the table she was sitting at. Unfortunately the two boys were in the way He just stomped in between them and shoved them away untill he was close enough to the table. Just as Taichi was about to say hi to her Riko grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him to the ground.   
Thats when the fight had started. The fight that Tai got suspended for. He had gotten grounded but during the afternoon when his parents were still at work and Kari in afterschool activities He ran over to Mimi's house. When he knocked on the door her mom (I'm just going to call her Marie k?) Marie opened to door. "Tai!! Oh how nice to see you! Mimi will be thrilled! She hasn't been seeing much of you lately hon!" "Yeah, Well thats why I'm here!" Tai said in his usual happy go lucky voice. "Well Mimi's up stairs in her room but..." "Thanks Mrs. Tachikawa!" he exclaimed before she got to finish.  
Tai ran up the stairs dying to see his pink little friend. He swung the door open and saw begining of the end of their relationship right there. "Matt?" Matt looked up from his sitting position of Mimi's bed to look at the one who had inturupted his conversation with the crush of his life. "Tai what are you doing here?"He had the audacity to act as if Tai being here was like hell freezing over. "And Vica Versa." He sneered. "TAI!!" Mimi sqealed and crushed him in a hug that could give a body builder an ulcer. Tai didn't care though, he had missed her way to much. "Hey Michi!" He used his pet name for her.  
He looked over her shoulder to glare at Matt who was doing the same to him. "So Matt, how aquward a moment are you going to wait before you leave." He hissed. "Hey I got here first Kamiya do you want me to unlock the front door for you?" Matt sneered. "Look Malabu ken! I don't want to have to get your blood all over this nice carpet so why don't we go else where!" He yelled. "Tai don't you dare!" He just ignored her and continued to open Mimi's door.   
Tai opened her door for matt glaring at him as he exited and waited for Tai to follow. The minute he was out the door Tai slamed it shut and locked it. "KAMIYA OPEN THE DOOR YOU COWARD!!!" it was quckly followed by desperate pounding on the wooden barrier. Mr. Tachikawa had heard the racket and dragged the blonde out by his ear. When he was gone Tai burst into a fit of laughter.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!How could you be so mean to matt?!" Mimi screeched. He was then aware of the other occupent in the room. "What do you mean me mean to him!" " Exactly what you think I mean Mr. Fist before thought! You have been getting really mean to all the boys lately why!?" "I don't believe I'm hearing this! I try to get close to my best friend who I've known scince I learned to pick the lock on my play pin and I get the royal guilt trip!"Tai yelled back. "What is your probelm Tai!"Mimi wasn't about to let him win this one. "You want to know what my problem is! I'm tired of having a friendship with the backs of your wannabe fan club!!"  
"What are you talking about I don't ignore you!!" "Oh yeah sure Mimi! You pay more attention to your nail cuticles that to me!! Maybe Sora was right maybe you are just a rich brat!!!" He regretted those words the micro second they came out of his mouth and for the rest of his life. Nothing was said. She just stared at him as if he had grown another head. Tai knew he had hit home with that one. Mimi hated the stareotype that other kids instantly labled her with. The silence was broken as Mimi threw herself on the bed and began to sob into the side of it.  
Tai wanted to apologize, say he didn't meant, he was just angry, but something held him back. She looked up at him with her eyes looking like hazel dimonds with her tears. "Leave me alone Taichi Kamiya, go away."She whispered. He could do nothing but abide by her wishes. Tai walked out of her door and her life. When he was outside he looked up to her window. _'why couldn't I say sorry? Wait! what am I sorry for? She's the one who started this!' _With that last though Tai walked the long way back home.  
  
  
_end flashback  
  
  
_During the digital world Tai had continued to be mean to Mimi. This had caused her to be slightly afraid of what she would hear from him if she ever got close to him so she mostly stuck with Matt. That had only gotten him even more angry and had started his rivalry with Yamato Ishida. He knew Matt had liked Mimi maybe even love her and had been trying to take Tai's place. That only started with fights and ended with Mimi nursing Matt's wound leaving Tai to nurse his own.   
The arguments between him and Mimi had ended and now only cold seething silence could be heard between them.   
Tai sighed again and looked at the clock. Hmm........ only three more minutes 'till schools out. He took this time to look around at everybody. They all looked exactly alike. What with the new green uniforms and all. All the girls. Perfect, loving, kind, perfect little mother tareseas. Sora was like that too. Finally his gaze landed on Mimi and stayed there for awhile. When she had first heard that they would have to wear uniforms Mimi had a fit!   
She refused to have her individuality stolen and to give up her precious pink to wear some tackey green uniform, as she had put it right before she through herself on the princibles floor and refused to move untill he repealed the uniforms. It didn't happen. Instead she was just dragged out by security. That was when Mimi cut her hair shoulder length and dyed it pink with red highlights and star sparkles in it. page 2


	3. Heartaches And Heartbreaks End

Tai began to chuckle as he remebered the look on everybody's face as she walked into school with a smile full of pride. Stares, insults, remarks, rumors, she got 'em all. yet she never said one word back, she just walked right past them. the princible was seething. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do because no where in the japaneze rule book did it say 'no hair dying'. So he was forced to give Mimi the victory. After a while everyone began 2 get used 2 it. Many even tried 2 copy her style. Such as Miyako who once had black hair. When she tried to dye her hair pink like her idle it just came out purple.  
Stangely, Mimi loved it! He sighed again. Tai then started to compare Sora and Mimi. Sora was perfect. Mimi was flawfull. Sora was obedient. Mimi was an individual. Sora was smart. Mimi was.........Mimi was..... Ok I'll get back to you on that one. Sora was in average class with himself. Mimi was rich. Sora shopped when she needed to. Mimi was a shopaholic. Sora was and ex-tomboy. Mimi was a daddy's girl. Sora was athletic. Mimi was afraid to brake a nail. Sora was calm. Mimi was a rage waiting to happen.  
Yet even there similarities were different. When Sora said I love you, you said it back like more of a reflex. When Mimi said I love you, it was one of the few things that she was insecure with, almost timid. Yet you instantly said it because in your mind, body, heart, and soul, you knew you loved her more than life itself. Good god when the hell did he become so mushy?  
_'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'_  
  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Tai and Mimi screamed as they toppled over their desks to get to the door. Leaving everyone else sweat dropping in their wake. They were speeding to the last door to the outside when they instantly collided. Two bodies and two butts ended up on the floor. Tai looked over at Mimi to see her holding her head and glaring at him. "Watch where your going mop top!!"She yelled. "Look princess pain in the ass! I didn't ask you to topple over me!!" Instantly on the princess comment Tai found his eye face to fist with mimi's small fist. And for the second time today Tai's butt ended on the floor, only this time his hand was cradling his eye. "Hmph! Don't swear at me gutter boy." And with that the pink haired princess walked out the door.  
"THE PART ABOUT THIS THAT REALLY GETS ME IS KNOWING I'LL COME UP WITH A HELL OF A BETTER REMARK LATER!!!" Tai yelled out at her. "Tai don't yell in the school. It's rude."He looked toward the source of the voice and saw Sora. "C'mon Sora, nobody's here." "you still shouldn't do it." Tai only rolled his eyes. He suddenly felt a crushing pressure on his arm. He looked down only to see Sora clinging to it like a life saver in the middle of the ocean. " Hey sweatheat, why don't we go for a walk? the parks are beautiful on Saturdays." "Sorry Sora I gotta game today remember?" "Not really I quit soccer remember?" "Oh yeah.Well gotta go anyway!" Tai yelled as he raced toward the soccer field eager to get out of Sora's grasp.  
  
  
  
_at the game  
  
  
_The game was GREAT! Tai's team was just ahead by two points, enough to make the fans on the edge of their seat. The great play was probably do to impress the cheerleaders cheering their team on. Mainly the captain. Mimi. Her pink hair was up in a pony tail with two locks framing her face to her chin. Their uniform, Tai had to admit was very............. interesting. The top was skin tight and white with a pink collar and the shirt exposed all of their stomach. The very short skirt was entirely pink with the execption of the red upper and lower trim. He really liked the no finger gloves too. One red leather glove was no finger and the other red leather glove was a normal skin tight finger glove.  
"Alright everybody you know how it goes!" Mimi shouted out the order. "WE ROCK!YOU SUCK! BALLS HIT YA! BETTER DUCK! DON'T CRY! KISS THIS! GOOD BYE!!!" "Woohoo that was fab ladies!!" The teamates beamed at Mimi's praise. Yes Mimi definately made a few adjustments to the Obedia cheerleading squad.   
Mimi looked over at the game. The girls had a little break and could finally watch the plays. Tai dodged all the players and managed to keep the ball. He was looking good untill something happened. Someone from the other team did a Daisuke tackle on him. Tai skidded to the ground getting dirt on his already bleeding leg. "TAI!!" Mimi rushed over to him not even thinking what she was doing. He was clutching his leg as the team and other spectaters gathered around him. "um. exuse me. pardon. please.... move... I gotta get.... to tai" Mimi was getting nowhere with this. Instead she was just getting angry. "WOULD YOU RESPOND BETTER TO 'GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Everyone stoped and stared at her as they made a little path for her to go through. Tai had heard her voice and turned his head in the direction it came from. Finally Mimi made her way to him and took his leg in her hands. " Oh Tai....." There was a deep gash where the other boy's cleats had sliced through. She could almost see the bone. _'Ok god if this is some sort of joke its very mean.Mimi Tachikawa. MY Mimi Tachikawa. Is helping me. This had damn well better not be some pod person!' _  
Tai watched with hurt in his eyes as Mimi got up and walked away from him. "ALRIGHT I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS AND I WANT TO KNOW NNOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!" She screamed. All the boys desperate to not get their butts kicked by a girl pointed to Riko. Mimi calmly walked over to him. "He..Hey.... Mimi.... I didn't do it on purpose! It....Its just part of the ga...ooooommmphhh!!! Mimi inturupted him with a fast, hard kick to the groin. Riko Immediately toppled over and began to gasp for air.  
Tai almost burst out laughing at the scene the pink princess made. He would have, had the ambulance not arrive and already begin to carry him away. "Mimi!!" He yelled out to her. Her head whipped around to look at who had called her. "Tai?!!" "Thanks Michi!" He smiled happily using the pet name he was once again privlegded to call her. Mimi just smiled at him and waved good bye. In the ambulance car all Tai could think about was her. He didn't even feel any pain. The people helping him thought he was going into shock.  
_at the hospitle  
  
_"AAAHHHHH!! SWEET MOTHER OF GOD LEAVE IT ALONE!! ITS JUST A SCRATCH!!!" He was carrying on like a loon while they stitched up his gash on his shin. "Look young man if this was a scratch we'd be using a band aid with wheeny the pooh on it, but this requires stitches!! Now please stop carrying on like this or we'll have to restrain you!!" The docter yelled back. Tai just glared at him, praying to god he had telepathy to move the table and smash it over the docter's head. The needle went through the skin for the sixth time. "GOOD GOD MAN GIVE ME ANASTHESIA!!!" The docter simply rolled his eyes as he applied the last stitch.  
"There we're done. Your parents will be here to pick you up in a 1/2 hour alright?" He didn't wait for him to reply as he left. After using every cuss word in the book Tai finally fell asleep. Needing alittle rest befor his parents got here.   
  
  
_dream sequense (sorry. I don't know any other way to put it.)  
  
_Little Taichi and Little Mimi are playing on the jungle gym in the park. "Taaaaiiiiii, wait I can't climb as fast as you" Mimi whined. "Awwww is big Tai going to fast for chibi Mimi" Tai talked in a baby voice. "Don't call me that!" "What?Chibi Mimi? Why don't you like being called Chibi Mimi, Chibi Mimi?" He said, purposfully using the name more than he had to. She was just getting mad as Tai taunted her with the name. "Chibi Mimi Chibi Mimi Chibi Mimi Chibi Miooomph!!"   
Mimi had just kicked him in the shin causing him to fall and take her with him.  
The minute they hit the ground they began to wrestle untill it finally ended with Tai on top. The two seven year olds were both breathing heavely. "Tai get off me your too heavy." Mimi said. "Tai your too fast, Tai your too heavy, Tai you kick the soccer ball to hard,"He said in a high pitched voice mimicking Mimi. "Arrrgh! Fine! That was your last warning!" She yelled right before rudely Shoving Tai off her. "Awww I'm just playing Michi. Jeeze learn to take a joke." "Hmph! I will when its funny." She said as she turned her head away from him.  
When she did she saw two people. A boy and a girl. They looked about Eighteen. Their faces were slowly getting closer untill their lips touched. "Eeeeewwww, why to grown ups do that?" She heard Tai say. Mimi didn't respond, but kept staring. "Hellooooo Michi? You in there?" He said waving a hand in front of her face. "Huh? What? Tai stop doing that its annoying!" Mimi said as she grabbed his hand and put it on his lap. "Yeah why do they do that? It doesn't look like much fun."Mimi said, totally ignoring Tai nursing his hand when she dug her tiney nails into it.   
He brought his attention away from his poor hand and onto the teenagers once more. "Don't know" Tai said shrugging. He then looked at Mimi. Well more precisely her lips. Hmmm...... they did look tastey. Is that what grown ups felt before they kissed? "Hey Michi!" He said. When Mimi turned her head away from the two teens her lips were covered with his.  
Their eyes were closed as their lips touched one another. Not a deep kiss, more like a little peck on the lips. It didn't deepen, just stayed like that. When they finally pulled away Mimi whipped her head away from Tai's face blushing. She didn't seem to notice his dazed expression or the goofy lopsided grin/smile on his face.  
After a while of silence Tai was the first one to speak. "Ya know, I think I know why grown ups do that now." He said still wearing that goofy grin on his face. This only earned a fit of giggles from the cinamen haired princess.  
  
  
_end dream sequence (sounds like something off james bond)  
  
  
"_Tai!_Tai!_TAI!!" He was brutely shaked awake by his sister Kari. "Kari get off! I'm awake!" "Jeeze alright! Mom and Dad are in the waiting room. They want to know if you want to stay with us for a while 'till you get your stitches out." "I'm eighteen, I've got my own apartment and I can take care of myself, tell them I'll be fine." "Ok! But you still gotta get your happy butt up before the docter kicks you out himself." Kari said laughing as she went out the door. He simply through a pillow at the closed door. When she was gone Tai Collapsed back on his now pillow less bed remebering the dream/flashback.   
"The best first kiss of my life." Tai murmered. He sighed and got out of the crampy hospitle bed to change. When he came out his Mom smothered him with Kisses. "Oh my poor baby your alright!!!" His mother sobbed. Mr. Kamiya sweat dropped at the sight. "Now dear, our son's got stitches before. No need to worry." Surpisingly Mrs. Kamiya obeyed her husband and let go of her son.As they walked to the parking lot He couldn't get his mother to let go of his arm. "Now Tai honey, are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" "Yes mom I'll be fine." He said a little exasperated. "OK Baby now drive safe!" His mother yelled after him.  
On the trip home Tai couldn't get Mimi out of his head. Her pink hair. Her hazel eyes. Porcelin skin. The short trip home finally ended and he walked up the few flights of stairs to get to his apartment. When Tai did he collapsed on the sofa. "Oh god no......"He whispered in realization. "Mimi take any heart you want just not mine" His whisper was only met with silent darkness. Tai ran to his bathroom and began to splash water on his face. Giving up he just let his head sink into the water. After a short while his lungs began to complain for air and he was forced to take his soaked head out of the sink. "Its true isn't it?" He stared into his mirror looking at his reflection He saw a very tall and extremely muscular young man with brown hair plasered with water to his head, bronze skin, big chocolate eyes, and a medium sized orange tatoo on his right arm in the symbol of the crest of courage.   
"I love Mimi don't I?" He asked almost expecting an answer from his reflection. Tai got nothing. "Why do I have to love someone who won't love me back?" Tears began to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them spill. _'You love her becaus you've always loved her' _"No I can't! I love Sora!! I cried when I almost lost her to datamon in the digiworld!" He yelled. _'Are you trying to convince me or yourself? you cried because you thought you would be alone. You felt she was just your distraction to keep your true feelings at bay. You cried because with Sora gone you would have to acknowledg youre feelings for Mimi and suffer even more.' _"NO!! Your wrong damnit! I can't love Mimi!!1 I won't!!! She doesn't love me!! It can't be true!!! This is just confusion damnit it isn't love!!!!! I dont love her!I don't love her!!!!!" Tai collapsed on the sink with his eyes clenched shut and beating his fists on it as the tears finally began to spill down his cheeks. "I DON'T LOVE MIMI!!" He shouted.  
  
  
_'........you do......'  
  
  
" (sob) _I know.." Tai whispered as he folded his arms around his bent over face and began to sob onto the bathroom sink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_9:00 pm  
  
  
  
_Matt had asked her to meet him at the park. Mimi on the other hand was a little cautious. "Mimi?" She whiped her head around toward the voice. Matt was standing there wearing a blue muscle t-shirt and black dress pants. "Hey Yama-kun! Why'd you call me here?" She chirped. "I wanted to see you...."He whispered. "Huh?" For the first time scince he got here, Mimi looked into his face. Desire, yearning, hunger, love. Thats what she saw. Those emotions froze her in place like a deer caught in headlights. Seeing the chance Matt walked forward to her. He stoped when he was milimeter from her. Matt was about the same height as Tai so Mimi's head barely came to his chin.  
He carressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he drowned in her eyes. "Gods I've wanted you for so long....so long" he whispered to her. Mimi couldn't even move, let alone respond. He ran his other hand through her hair watching it sparkle in the moonlight. "Ever scince summer camp when I first saw you I've needed you. Your mind, your heart, your body and your soul. Just as you captured mine the day I layed eyes on you." His whisper was almost a moan as he said these things to her. His hands stopped and captured both of her cheeks as he brought his forehead down to touch hers.  
Matt closed his eyes at the intimate contact. Still holding her head in place he whispered to her. "I could give you everything. The world, the stars, everything. We could be together forever, just like destiney has written. Don't you want that?" Mimi had never seen this side of Matt before. Sure he hit on her and would always try to hold her hand where ever they went, but never this. This was something she had never seen before, something she couldn't control, and it scared her to death. Seeing she was speechless Yamato chose this time to do something he had wanted to do for so long. He leaned his head down and kissed her fully and deeply on the lips. Mimi didn't have a clue as to what was going on but she closed her eyes. Instead of golden hair she pictured hair of brown, instead of azure eyes she pictured chocolate ones, and instead of Matt she pictured Tai.  
  
  
  
_somewhere else  
  
  
_Kari was just walking home from Tk's when she noticed a couple engrossed in a passionate kiss in the moonlight. "Awww how cute. Now why can't Tk and I be like that? Huh?" Kari said as she looked closer. "Oh crap it can't be!" Sure enough it was. "Mimi and Matt! Oh I can't wait to tell the others! They'll freak!" Kari began to sprint home to phone everyone. Suddenly she came to a complete halt. "I'm forgeting something" '_Hmmmm... Matt and Mimi kissing. Mimi kissing Matt. Matt kising Mimi. Matt hates Tai. Tai Loves Mimi. TAI LOVES MIMI!!! OH CRAP! I totally forgot.' _She had known that Tai loved Mimi since she first met her. Tai didn't know it either that or he hid it pretty good, but she knew.  
"He's going to be heartbroken" Kari said. "Hmph not in this millenea he's not! I'll just make sure he doesn't find out." Proud of her simple logic Kari resumed sprinting home._   
  
  
_  
  
  
_Tai's apartment_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai woke up groaning. God his back hurt. "Well no damn duh Tai! you fell asleep haunched over the sink!" he scolded himself. He shook his head to get himself awake just noticing that his hair was dry. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhh how long have I been asleep?" Tai walked out of the bathroom and looked at the digital clock in his living room. "Only nine. God I've got problems. I'm gonna go talk to Kari, She's better at these things than I am plus I'll stay anywhere but here." With that he dressed him self in a Black tank top and navy blue jeans and drove home.   
  
'_Ding dong'  
  
  
  
"_I'll get it!" Kari yelled as she sprinted to the door. When she opened it she saw something she thought she'd never have to see untill tomarrow. "Tai what the heck are you doing here!" She sqeaked. "Jeeze I love you too." " Oh sorry I'm just surprised to see you." "Okay, I just need to talk to you thats all." "Oh sure what about?" "Um not here I was hoping to go for a walk." "Hey yeah sure lets go." She walked out. "So where ya wanna go Tai?" She asked as she was shutting the door behind her. "The park, its always the best thinking place." Kari choked and turned toward her older brother. "Th-the park? Whatchya wanna go there for I mean its crowded, there's too much grass and plus theres all the phychos out there!" "No its not I was just there and hour ago and its only nine." "Ummmm." Tai looked at her suspiciously.  
He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he definately knew when she was hiding something from him. "Kari is there something your not telling me?" "Uh heh heh what would make you think that?" Suddenly Tai came up with an idea. "Oooohhhhhh is it _that _thing? Don't worry about it I already know." He lied. "You do?" "Yep!" "Ohhhh Tai I'm sure they didn't mean for you to find out." She said sympathetically. He just looked at her confused. "OH Tai you must be soooo hurt I'm so sorry!" Kari said as she embraced her brother in a hug. Tai was to confused to hug back. "Why would I be hurt?" "Oh you don't have to hide it Tai. I know how much you loved Mimi." He gulped. Mimi? Now he was starting to get scared. "Oh Tai and Matt's your biggest rival. But you should be happy for them. At least she's happy."   
Dread filled him to the core. He was filled with it and yet he was empty too. Tai wrapped his arms around her just barely managing to choke back a sob. "Heh yeah I am happy for them." "Good now how about that walk? We can even get some ice cream to cheer you up." She chirped. Tai turned away and made his way to the rail of the the first flight down stairs. "N-no I- I don't feel like walking anymore k?" He made his way down the first few steps when he suddenly grasped the rail to steady himself as a sob wracked his body. "Wha...." Kari could only stare at him. "Oh my god you didn't know....." She choked.  
"Tai don't go home you should stay here a few days untill your steady." Kari began to make her way towards him. This only triggered Tai into a mad dash. "Tai wait!!" She yelled as she tried to catch up with him. He was halfway down when his sneaker got cought and he triped sending him down the rest of the flight of stairs and cutting his forhead open right above the eyebrow with a bloody nose to boost. It was as if he didn't even notice. Tai desperately scrambled up and dashed to his car. "Tai stop please!!" Kari screamed after him, but it was to late he had already driven off.  
  
  
  
  
  
_2:00 am Tai's apartment  
  
  
  
  
_He took another gulp of the beer bottle he craddled to his chest. Maybe if he was lucky there would be some kind of poison in the bottle and he wouldn't have to deal with the hurt anymore. Tai looked down at the bottle. Beer had become his bestfriend over the hours and he was already head up your butt drunk. "Hey may-maybe (hicup) this affect will last the rest of my life. It shures takes the pains aways." He slurred as he took another swig. Tai sighed as he leaned his head back on the back of the sofa.  
  
  
  
_'DING DONG'  
  
  
_Tai brought his head up to look at the clock. "Who the hell would be ringing the door at two in the morning?"  
He leaned his head back down waiting for his unwanted guest to go away.  
  
  
  
  
_'DING DONG'  
  
  
_"Go away." He murmered.  
  
  
_'DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG' 'BANG BANG BANG' _"Open the Door Tai its me!!!"  
  
  
His eyes shot open. Not drunk enough, he was starting to hear Mimi. But that couldn't be true because Mimi was with Yamato. Oh well might as well see what the imaginary Mimi wants. Tai staggered toward the door and swung it open. He couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Mimi. Not imaginary Mimi. Real Mimi. He instantly slammed the door shut in her face. Yep definately not drunk enough. The banging started again. "TAI YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR THIS MIN-" He swung the door open and looked down at her.  
Her hand was raised in a knocking position. "Go home Mi-" "Hmph! out of my way Kamiya!" Mimi shoved tai out of her way and walked into his apartment. Since he was drunk the shove landed him on the floor, thankfully her back was turned and she didn't notice. Tai picked himself off the ground and walked toward her to tell her to get out. Before he could Mimi whipped herself around and stood face to face with him and closed her eyes. "Tai what I'm about to say may shock you but you gotta listen. I just saw Sora making out with Koshiro outside of school!" Mimi clenched her eyes shut and waited for the rage of Tai that never came. Tai burst out laughing.  
She was just making out with Matt and she thought he gave a damn about who Sora opened her legs to? Mimi opened her eyes and stared at him like he was a nut. "Whats so funny? The love of your life was just making out with another man and your laughing!" Still laughing Tai said. "Yeah your right the love of my life was just making out with another man." _'just not Sora' _" Oh I see. Tai your drop dead drunk!" Mimi yelled glaring and the copper colored beer bottle. "And what, princess, do you intend to to about it?" He said as he took another swig challengingly. That only got Mimi angry.  
She snatched the bottle from his grasp and hurld it at he wall shattering it. "You little brat!" Tai lunged for her. Tai's rage had never before been directed at her therefor she didn't know what to do. His musclular arms clamped around her, unfortunately He was still drunk and stumbled, slamming her up against the wall. Tai clenched his eyes shut as he shoved her tight against his body to take most of the impact. When he opened them his face was against Mimi's neck and Mimi was trapped against the wall breathing heavely.  
He straightened himself up all the while keeping Mimi pinned to the wall so it was more of a tight bear hug. His arms were wraped all the way around her as he buried his face in her neck. "Tai?" Mimi squeaked. "Shhh. I just want to feel what Matt feels." Tai whispered. She didn't know what he meant but she knew he was hurting. So she did the only thing she could do in moments like this. She tried to hug him, but since he still had her pinned she could only wrap her hands around his forearm.  
Tai detatched himself from her and walked out to the balcony leaving a stunned Mimi standing there. He leaned him over the balcony and stood there haunched over his elbows as the wind played with his big hair. He felt a presence behind him. He didn't even turn around. He knew it was Mimi questioning what he did. If she wanted an apology she wasn't getting one from him. He wasn't sorry about what he did at all. If he could do it all over again he would only make it last longer. So that was was Yamato Ishida felt and was going to feel ever day. There were no words in the english or any other language to describe what he felt. It felt like an angel. Though how something could feel like an angel he'd never know.  
"Why wasn't I enough?" Tai whispered. "Wh-what?" "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I ENOUGH MIMI!!" Tai screamed at her. He didn't mean to but he was angry, desperate, heartbroken, sad, jealous and all these other emotions that when mixed together in Taichi Kamiya just created fury. Tai started toward her. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG!! WHATEVER IT IS I'M SORRY ALREADY OK?!! WHY DO YOU LOVE YAMATO! WHY DID YOU HURT ME!" Tai was sobbing now. Every step he took Mimi just backed away until they were back inside. "TELL ME MIMI WHY DO YOU LOVE MATT!!! TELL ME WHY YOU KISSED HIM!!TELL ME WHY I LOVE YOU!!TELL ME DAMNIT!!!" Finally he collapsed on his kneese. "tell me why you don't love me ?" Tai whispered sobbing.  
He was on his kneese, his body slack with his head lowered sobbing. "Y-you saw di-didn't you?" Mimi asked timidly. Tai nodded. She got down on her kneese and wrapped him in a hug. Tai crushed her back sobbing into her neck. "Oh god I didn't want to kiss him.He was scaring me and I just couldn't move. When he kissed me I knew I loved you. You and only You Tai.Please don't hate me Tai!I couldn't take that!"She sobbed. He opened his eyes and stared into hers for what seemed like hours. "You want me?"Tai asked almost afraid to hear the answer.   
Mimi nodded. "No one else." That was the most beautiful sentence Tai had ever heard. He crushed her mouth to his. They just kneeled their kissing as if in prayer. Went it stopped Tai lowered his head to her neck and hugged her. "i love you i love you i love you i love you." He said his mantra to her over and over again untill his mouth ran dry. He kissed her once more this time full of hunger and desire. His hand found its way behind her head as his toung gently demanded access. She gladly complied. They were both drunk on desire as he carried her baby style to his now their bedroom. Tai stopped and looked down at Mimi as if asking permission to continue. She simply nodded, slightly giggling at the naughty lopsided grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
